AUS to USA
by WoooHooo
Summary: Alice comes from Australia. She moves to USA with her Dad and Twin Pete. Who shall she meet? Sounds gay but give it a go. AxJ BxE RxEm PxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Well anything to do with Twilight its so shattering. :(**

"Al, it's time to get up. We've got school today." I tuned away from whoever was trying to wake me and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Piss off. I'm tired. I've got jet lag. Leave me alone." I mumbled.

"Aw come you need to wake up." I felt hands shaking me.

"I'll Ninja-ful you so go away." I mumbled again rolling even further from them.

"Fine then you leave me no choice… ATTACK OF THE LYNX DEODERENT!!!" A was out of the bed in two seconds flat. Tripping over a hockey stick in my haste I made it to the bathroom. Pete would pay for this.

Pete's my brother. Twin to be exact. Not that you could really tell - we don't look anything alike. He has curly white-blond hair, is quite tall; about six foot, is quite muscular and very athletic. I'm none of those thing. I'm the opposite. I have straight dark brown hair, I'm really short; I don't even think I'm five foot, I'm basically skin and bone - I have no muscle tone what so ever and I am completely incapable when it comes to physical stuff like running. I don't have the required hand eye coordination, balance and a fast reaction time which you need for most sports.

The only thing we rally have in common are our eyes. We both have our mother's eyes, that's what dad says. We wouldn't know - she died giving birth to us. Pete also got his hair from her too. I got dad's hair but he says I have mum's wild, excitable personality. It doesn't really matter though we love each other no matter who's hair or eyes or personality we have.

"Alice hurry up I need the shower. I went for a jog this morning I need to get cleaned up. I don't want to start at a new school smelling or BO. I don't think that would make a good impression." I shut the water off and grabbed my towel.

"Give me a minute to dry off." I called back to Pete.

"God put some clothes on." I laughed.

"I will." I said walking back to our room with my towel wrapped securely around me.

"Hey Ally." dad greeted me as I sat down next to him at the tiny kitchen table, in the even tinier kitchen.

"Dad. Seriously one bathroom between three people what were you thinking." I joked grabbing a apple from the bowl in the centre of the table.

"I know but it was the place they gave us so it'll have to do." Dad was transferred for work. He's a cop and when he heard about the job here he thought it would be great. Not that I even know how he found out about a job that's on the other side of the world. Not that me or Pete minded. Pete thinks it's great - an adventure and all stuff and so do I. I like new things I enjoy changes so I'm bound to like this place seeing it's such a big change.

"You seriously can't be having just an apple for breakfast." Pete said shaking his head as he sat down next to me.

"Well not everyone needs to eat cereal plus toast plus… What is that thing anyway?" I asked indicating the vomit coloured drink that Pete was sculling.

"Eneygy/protien/vitamin shake. It helps with muscle building and keeps your energy stores full." I laughed.

"If you had any more energy in you you'd be bouncing off the walls. And if you "build" any more muscles you'll be a tank."

"Well at least I have muscles." He rebutted.

"Like I want to have muscle. Like I need any."

"Yeah well…"

"Shut up you two." Dad said laughing at our utterly pointless argument.

"See you later dad." I said pulling up my hood.

"You sure you don't want me to give you a lift?" Dad asked.

"It's not raining that much out there we'll be fine."

"Well good luck." He said as we walked out into the sprinkling rain.

"Ummm. Hi Peter Hill and this iis my sister Alice. We're new here." Pete said to the red haired lady that was sitting behind the desk in the front office.

"Oh yes. The new police chief's children. Welcome. Here are your schedules. Oh and a map for each of you and oh…" She continued pointing out what rooms we were in and how to get there. "Now remember to get those sheets signed by all your teachers. Good luck now and I'll see you this afternoon."

"Yay PE first. What a wonderful way to start out at anew school - embarrassing myself in front of heaps of kids. I'll probably fall over and kill myself.'

"Sit out or stand at the back." Pete said laughing at my pointless worries.

"What do you have first?" I asked. We had three subjects together. Maths, History, English.

"Woodwork." Pete's pro at woodwork, half the stuff in our room back home he'd made either with dad or at school.

"Well see you in English then." I said looking at my map and turning towards the gym.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I would really like to get some reviews for this but yeah anyway hope you liked it so far not that much has happened. Anyway thanks WoooHooo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All** **belongs to Stephanie Meyer.** **Not me :(**

"Over here. I'm open!" A girl called out.

"Pass it. Pass it!!" Another screamed. I shook my head and moved further back. I hate all sports, but soccer would have to take the cake. Every since I broke my ankle after tripping over the ball I've never even stood within a ten metre radios of a game.

I was sitting down the back behind the goal when a girl came up to me.

"I know what you feel like. I have the worst ever coordination. I once fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." She laughed at this and shook her head. "I'm Bella by the way. My dad used to be the police chief you know. He resigned though to open B & C Fishing Super Store."

"Cool. Well not about the fall. That sounds terrible. Ow I don't think I've ever done something like that before. I'm Alice."

"I know," She said laughing again "I think everyone here knows who you are. "

"Yay. Just what I wanted - to be the topic of much discussion and gossip. Lovely."

"I know what it feels like. I was new here last year. God it was horrible…"

"Hello." Bella and I looked up.

"Oh. Hi Edward. Ummm this is Alice she's new like I was once." He laughed at this and is sounded magical. He was magical in the whole actually. Well more than magical full on beautiful. I was shocked.

"G'day." I said in my best stereotypical Australian accent. They both laughed at this and I smiled.

"So what brings you from Australia?" Edward asked sitting down next to Bella and draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Dad got a new job. Well the same one just in a different place."

"Yeah her dad's taking over for Charlie." Bella added.

"Well I hope he enjoys his new job and I hope you enjoy your new home."

"Yeah it's alright so far I guess. Different but exciting. I like it. It makes a change to golden beaches, sunburnt deserts and all that stuff that Australia is full of…"

"See you at lunch then." I said waving to Bella and Edward.

"How was the dreaded PE." Pete asked as I walked up next to him.

"They played soccer. I sat up the back and talked to a girl named Bella and her boyfriend Edward. Her dad used to have dad's job he resigned though and started a fishing tackle shop."

"Sounds fun. I lathed in woodwork."

"Nice. What are you making?"

"A chair."

"Cool." we headed inside. We handed our slips to the teacher and she pointed us to our seats. My desk's next to a girl named Jessica she seemed alright and we talked for most of the lesson.

"Want to sit with me at lunch?" Jessica asked as we walked out of the room.

"Sorry. I said I'd sit with Bella and Edward at lunch. How bout tomorrow though?" I asked when I saw her face fall.

"Yeah, I guess so. That would be cool." She agreed smiling again.

"So where are you sitting for lunch. I got two invites. I'm sitting with Bella and Edward though. You could probably sit with us, I don't think they would mind." I asked Pete as we headed towards the cafeteria.

"Narh, it's cool. A couple of guys from my woodwork class asked me, so yeah I'm good."

"Alice!" We turned to see Bella and Edward walking towards us.

"Hey. We still gonna sit together?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Oh this is my brother by the way." I nodded towards Pete.

"Pete." He introduced himself sticking out his hand.

"I'm Bella."

"Edward." They both shook his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you. And it's nice of you to befriend Al, she was such a loner back…" I hit him on the arm.

"Get lost." He whined. Bella and Edward just laughed.

"You." I said poking out my tongue and walking past him.

"He seems nice." Bella said as we joined the line.

"Yeah you don't have to share a room with him though. And a bathroom. It's hell." Bella laughed at this.

"But your lucky though - I always wanted an older brother."

"Well technically I'm older. By about a minute or something silly like that tough."

"Your twins? Wow. You don't look much alike though."

"Yeah we get that a lot." I got a Coke and an apple before I followed Edward and Bella to there table…

I nearly dropped dead when I saw him. He was leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed. He had his feet up on the edge of the table to steady himself. He had gorgeous, tousled golden hair - not white blond like Pete's - sort of dark blond with lighter and darker streaks through it. His navy blue long-sleeved tee was tight across his muscular chest and upper arms. His jaw was chiselled, his nose angular and lips full. He was beautiful, better than Edward. He was dazzling. To the extreme.

"Alice." I heard Bella's voice and tore my eyes away from the handsome boy - not that you could call him a boy he was looked more like an adult. I sat down next to Bella that's when I noticed the other two. One was a beautiful girl. She also had blond hair though hers was all one colour, full lips, angular nose, honey-golden eyes - she was gorgeous. She my diminished self-esteem drop even lower. Then there was the big burly guy. Compared to this guy the blond haired boy seemed like a twig. He had biceps the size of my thigh, his hair was dark brown and curly and his face held a huge, dimpled grin.

"Everyone this is Alice. Alice this is everyone." Bella said.

"Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper." Edward clarified naming each individual.

"Hello." The blond girl - Rosalie greeted me, smiling warmly.

"Sup short stuff!" Emmett said his booming laughter filling the large room.

"Emmett be kind." Rosalie scolded him.

"Howdy." Jasper - the dazzler said, putting his chair back on the ground.

"Hi." I whispered trying to pry my eyes away from his perfection. That's when I realised he had the same honey-golden eyes as Rosalie, Emmett and Edward - strange.

"…Seriously how could have they lost? I mean…" I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, even if the topic wasn't sport I still don't think I would have been able to keep up. I was too busy try not to look at Jasper. I wasn't having much luck with that at all.

"So how is your first day going Alice." I was surprised to hear my name and I raced back through the conversation trying to recall the question I was just asked.

"Umm it's alright."

"You're a Junior right?" Emmett asked.

"I think so. That's year eleven right?" I wasn't quite sure about all the American names for things but I had seen enough episodes of the OC and 90210 to know what most of them meant.

"What year are you guys in?" I asked.

"Seniors." Emmett said proudly.

"Cool." The conversation continued, but once again I was oblivious to what was being said - I was still trying to keep my eyes off him. I failed and when I looked up - some what inconspicuously - he was staring straight at me. I diverted my eyes at once, concentrating on my Coke bottle.

**A/N: I hope you all liked chapter two and thanks for my one review. I am hoping to get more for this chapter. Anyway thanks for reading. WoooHooo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

"What do you have now?" Bella asked me as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Let me see," I said taking out my timetable. "Textiles."

"Wow you sew?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I made this top I'm wearing. It's like my favourite hobby. Dad says I got it from my mum." Both Rose and Bella looked shocked.

"Really you made that? It's so intricate looking though. That beeding and the shape - it looks impossible." Bella was completely awe-struck.

"It's too hard it just takes heaps of time."

"That's amazing. I'll have to get you to make me some sometime." Rose said.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Me too please." Bella added.

"Sure." I said laughing.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I was happy to find out that I had biology with Bella and Edward - those two seem inseparable. I was seated next to a boy called Mike who seemed quite pleased about that. I wasn't really - he didn't shut up the whole time. Bella kept shooting me apologetic looks, it wasn't her fault though. I just shrugged and smiled, at least I wasn't sitting by myself.

"I'm so sorry about that." Bella apologised. "Mike means well but he doesn't know where to stop sometimes. He was like that when I first arrived."

"Luckily he got the message before anyone got too annoyed." Edward almost growled - something had happened there and I think it's quite easy to guess what.

"Yeah, well, it's not you guys' fault. I think I'll be able to endure his constant ramblings - I've had worse lab partners before." I shivered remembering. "Anyway I should go find Pete, I don't want him to get lost."

"Ok. Well see you tomorrow." Bella said.

"Bye." Edward added.

"So how was your first day?" I asked Pete as we headed towards home.

"It was good. The guys here seem nice. I'm thinking about trying out for the football team, a couple of the guys play and they convinced me."

"Do you mean the "GO LONG", padded, helmeted, full on suisidal American football?"

"Yeah." I laughed.

"You've never played before though. You don't know the rules or anything like that."

"So, I can learn. And anyway they need extra players seeing half their team from last year has left to go off to uni and stuff."

"Well I guess you are pretty good at Union and that's pretty full on so this can't be much worse. And dad will be happy that your settling in and getting involved."

We had just turned on to the main road when a silver Volvo pulled up next to us. The window rolled down and Bella and Edward were inside.

"Want a ride?" Edward asked. I looked to Pete who shrugged.

"We'll get your seats all wet though." I said.

"Doesn't matter. They'll dry off."

"Well I suppose. Thanks."

"You can ride up front and talk to Edward." Bella said opening the front passenger door before climbing into the back after me.

"How did you like your first day, Pete?" Edward asked, making conversation.

"Loved it!" Pete replied enthusiastically. "I can't wait till Wednesday, a couple of the guys I met talked me into trying out for the football team. I can't wait. Do you play?"

"No. I prefer baseball." I saw Edward wink at Bella in the rear-view mirror

"So… Nice car you've got here Edward." I said admiringly. "It's a S60R isn't it? Six speed manual. Two and a half litre, 220kW engine. Front -wheel-drive with on-demand all-wheel-drive via the front differential. It's got electronic traction control and stability control. It's a pretty nice car. Fast but also safe."

"Yes, it is a very good car." Edward seemed a bit stunned at my detailed description as did Bella. Pete was just laughing.

"How do you know all that stuff. Like off the top of your head. I don't even know what most brands of cars look like let alone being able to list all the specifications of all the different models." I laughed.

"She obsessed that's why. She watches all the all shows about cars, she subscribes to about five different magazines and for Christmas last year she got the complete box set of Top Gear. It's not normal I swear."

"At least my magazines aren't just pictures." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Well…' Pete blushed, trying to think of a comeback for my embarrassing statement. "Cars are a guy thing!" He said finally.

"Sexist much." I mumbled.

"I agree." Edward said. "My sister Rose…"

"Rose is your sister?" They didn't look anything alike minus the odd coloured eyes that they all seemed to share.

"Yes. Well adopted actually. We all are."

"All?"

"Yes, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and myself. Anyway back to Rose. She's very into cars, though she's more about the hands on side of things. Anyway she strongly disagrees that cars and mechanics are male only hobbies, and she's willing to fight anyone you sees it differently."

"I agree. Men don't really see cars the same as women. We see them as art - as a practical, usable sculpture. Most men just think of the as toys - a way to show off…" Our conversation - well more of a debate continued until Edward pulled up outside our house.

"See you guys later and tanks for the lift." Pete said before pulling up his hood.

"Yep thanks and thanks for hanging with me today it was fun." I said getting ready to run through the rain.

"Bye."

"Your welcome." I heard Bella and Edward say as wee ran through the rain. That was a bad idea though. I was halfway to the house when I tripped, landing awkwardly on the freezing cement. Pet was quickly at my side helping me up.

"You alright?" HE asked trying to contain his laughter. I turned my head and was relieved that Edward and Bella had gone, it would have been very embarrassing otherwise.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets get out of this rain though." Pete picked me up with ease and rain to the door.

"I'm gonna have a shower." I said taking off my soaked jumper and heading upstairs.

"But you had one this morning. Why do you need two showers in one day?"

"Because this morning I was kicked out of the shower and I didn't get to wash my hair. And also I think it'll be easier if I have a shower of a night and you have one in the morning, that way we won't be fighting over it."

"Good idea."

Relaxing. That's the only word you can use to describe a nice hot shower after a long, wet day at school. I closed my eyes as I turned my face up into the flow of the water. I was in heaven. When I heard dad come home I shut off the water wrapping a towel around my head and drying myself with another. I blow-dried my hair - that didn't take long because my hair is so short. After I put my pyjamas I went down stairs.

"How was school?" Dad asked predictably as I sat down on the sofa.

"Cool. I met a few people Bella, Edward, rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jesica and others. I sat with Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at lunch. They're all really nice. Bella's dad used to have your job, and Edward's dad works at the hospital."

"Ah, yes, Charlie. He came in today to wish me good luck. He seems like a nice guy. Really into his fishing. He asked me if I'd like to go with him on Sunday, I said I'd have to run it past you guys first. What do you say? Can I go fishing with Charlie? You could probably…"

"Nah that's fine by me dad. I might even be able to organise to do something with Bella while you two are out."

"Yeah same here. A group of people are going to La Push then so I'll go with them."

"La Push?" I asked Pete.

"It's the Indian reservation on the coast Apparently you can go surfing there. I haven't gone for like two weeks. I can't wait." Dad and I laughed.

"That sounds like a plan then." Dad confirmed.

We all cooked dinner. I peeled and washed while dad chopped. Pete was in charge of boiling and frying and soon we had three huge bowls full of creamy bacon, mushroom and chicken fettuccini.

"Mmmm." Dad said through a mouth full of pasta. "We made a good cooking team."

"I second that." I agreed.

"Thirds." Pete added.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said getting up off the couch.

"But it's only eight?" Pete questioned.

"Yeah, well, I'm sort of tired and I'm not really into… What sport is that anyway?" I raised my eyebrows at the people running around with weird net things.

"Ummm. Lacrosse I think. There's not much on really." Dad said.

"We have more than 100 different channels and you say there's nothing on. Anyway I'm off. Enjoy your Lacrosse. Oh and try not to wake me up when you come to bed please Pete." I kissed dad on the cheek, waved to Pete and headed up the stairs. I cleaned my teeth and washed my face before I snuggled into my bed. I turned my bed side lamp off and closed my eyes.

At first all I saw was black but as I drifted off to sleep the blackness faded, making way for a new image. That image was Jasper - his perfect face filled my head. I was shocked. Why? Why was I seeing his face it was odd. The face finally faded away, leaving me with black as I drifted into oblivion.

I saw Bella and myself walking down a street. We were holding hands and laughing. Then the picture changed - It wasn't just Bella and me. Jasper and Edward were there. Jasper draped his arm over my shoulder, his head then bent down to mine and he kissed me on the forehead. Edward also had his arm around Bella though his was around her waist. The picture changed again - zoomed in. I could now only see heads and shoulders. We were still laughing, smiling widely as we talked. Then I noticed something was wrong - not right with mine and Bella's faces. I couldn't work it out at the start but then I saw it - our eyes weren't their normal colour. They were Golden like the rest of the Cullens'. The picture eventually faded away though leaving me with more blackness as my slumber deepened.

**A/N: Chapter three. Hope you all liked it. I know that it's sort of slow so far but if you stick with me I'll pick up the pace and it will get better. Anyway review if you want, I'd really appreciate it if you did. Anyway thanks WoooHooo.**


End file.
